Do It Like A Rock Star
by theonewiththelongbrownhair
Summary: Jeff goes to a rock concert with his best friend Blaine. The artist, Nick Duval, is everything he wanted in a guy, but the rockstar would never notice him...or would he?


**I got insipired with that sexual frustrating photo Curt Mega posted recently, and I decided to dedicate a small fic to it (just 2 chapters) because it was too good to let it pass ;)**

**So, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it ;)**

* * *

Maybe Jeff was excited. Maybe he actually wanted to go to the concert. But with Blaine being a loud fuck, it just sent Jeff off. They were the firsts in the east line that was coming from the venue the concert was taking place.

Blaine had dragged him at 4 A.M out of his apartment, with the lame excuse of "these concerts are only fun in the front". Jeff had whined, struggled, but Blaine knew how to persuade the blond. That came with 12 years of friendship.

And there they were, 20 minutes away from the beginning of the rock concert.

Jeff wasn't much of a rock fan, buy the guy was a lyrics genius and a master at handling the guitar, so he just couldn't say no to good music.

Okay, maybe he only listened to Nick Duval because he found him hot in the first place. But it wasn't his fault; the brunet was everything he liked in a guy.

He had broad shoulders and strong arms, his face was strong and angular and his jaw was to die for. Not to mention his big hands, his perfect ass and his defined abs.

Maybe his looks were what first attracted Jeff, but after listening to a few Cd's, he was completely hooked by the husky, strong voice. So yeah, maybe he was really excited to finally see the guy perform live, right in front of him.

"Tell me who's awesome?" Blaine jumped up and down excitedly, finally seeing some movement inside the venue, probably meaning they were about to enter.

Jeff shook his head fondly. The smaller man had his hair free from his usual gel restriction and had a red bandana around his forehead. He was dressed in a loose wife beater and dark washed jeans.

Jeff was baffled how a grown man that even looked dangerous with his attire could be such a kid "You Blaine! I don't know what I'd do if you didn't work on in a record company!" Jeff smiled, fixing his hair with his fingers.

He had darkened his hair for this ocasion. His bright bleach blond hair would stick out too much with his dark button up and his ripped black jeans. What was bright blond is now a dirty blond, almost light brown.

"You'd go fangirl crazy and beg for tickets," Blaine stated and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Anderson," Jeff then turned to the entrance of the venue and slightly squealed when he saw some securities guards coming their way "Oh my God, we're getting in!" the blond jumped up and down excited. A bit too much excited for a Rock concert.

"As I said, closeted fangirl." Blaine smiled at his best friend and turned to the security that was asking for their tickets as he gave them the usual instructions "No food, no weapons, don't run, don't try to jump on stage" and all that jazz.

Jeff gave his ticket when Blaine was already pass the barrier and quickly walked to him, walking fast to the first line.

They were in the center, right in front of the already set-up microphone, where the view was the best.

People started to gather around them and soon they couldn't even talk to each other, the noise in the room too loud to even hear your own thoughts.

Jeff took the stage in. It was simple, like it was an amateur band performing. Just the TV screens in the back showed how big this really was. The stage only had the required instruments and that's enough. As much specials effects were cool and added a lot to a concert, Jeff liked simply the music. Wasn't that why they were all here?

Okay, maybe half or even more were here for Nick Duval, not his music.

Yes, Jeff was here because, well, Nick was actually really hot and all, but he just fell in love with the songs.

That's why he wanted to see one of his concerts live. He was so simple. He sang, he danced, he made the whole show. Like it was supposed to happen with a solo singer.

Jeff leaned on the rails, looking everywhere, getting excited by the second.

When the light dimmed, Jeff screamed along the rest of the venue, whistling with his fingers, Blaine jumping up and down next to him.

The band entered first, settling into their places, starting immediately with the most popular single.

The initial notes sounded clearly through Jeff's ears. He loved to be in the front. He could clearly listen to everything, not only the screams.

Then the characteristic deep sound of the guitar came and everyone was trying to find the singer.

When he came from the side of the stage, playing the strings with mastered skilled fingers, his brown messy hair slightly falling into his eyes, his light hazel eyes framed by black eyeliner, his legs wrapped in skin tight jeans and wearing only a plaid vest, that showed off his abs and strong arms, Jeff swore his heart stopped.

You know when the voice of the singer sounds awful live? Like, they kinda sound the same but not that great?

Like the voice cracking and will die at any time?

Well, Nick Duval's voice is nothing like that.

Compared to his real voice, the recorded one is nothing. Of course it sound better, but the husky, strong tone is even more amazing and characteristic than he could ever think.

That's probably why Jeff is staring at him with his chin on the floor. It took a while, half a song, for Jeff to start to sing along, enjoying the voice and the show.

The guy jumped around the stage, never leaving or missing a string. It was really amazing, his stamina. He jumped on amplifiers and got to the edge of the stage, making people scream and sing with him.

Jeff swore he died when the brunet winked in his general direction. While everyone behind was screaming, he even heard a girl saying "He winked at me! At me!, Jeff was silent again.

He was acting like a teenage girl, and he was a 22 year old man!

Blaine was enjoying the show, looking at Jeff and making fun of his dumbstruck look. Blaine was also stunned, but he didn't let the charm hit him. His type was more of the small, cute guy.

The concert went on; Jeff got his dignity back and was happily jumping and banging his head to the sound of the music.

This was certainly the best concert in his life. He could never forget the power and the vibe he felt so close to the stage.

_Maybe he wouldn't forget it for other reasons._

The concert was in its middle when the brunet decided to take a small break. His voice was starting to get tired and he clearly needed a break.

It surprised Jeff when he grabbed a towel from backstage and a bottle of water and sat down in one of the amplifiers, cleaning his sweaty face and casually talking to the crowd

"So, are you liking the show?" He asked, his voice a bit more soft.

Everyone chanted a yes.

"Cool, cool. I love you guys, thank you for being here!" he smiled and drank half the bottle in one got.

Everyone started to scream, some people saying "I love you" back and others just making noise and clapping.

The brunet gave a laugh and got up "You're all pretty sweaty and hot right?" he waited to see some people nodding before the splashed the rest of the water at the people in the first rows.

As he shook his hand, the bottle slipped from his grip and ended up falling into a dirty blond in the front.

"Oh, I'm so sorry blondie!" Nick apologized, hopping down from the stage and walking the small space to the rails.

Behind Jeff, where the bottle fell, some girls were fighting for it, but he didn't care, because Nick Duval acknowledged his existence and was slightly concerned "It's okay, I'm fine!" Jeff mumbled.

Nick didn't got too close to him, not afraid of him, but the slight battle behind him. Sometimes he hated how people could get so crazy.

"You sure?" he asked and the blond nodded "Okay then, I'm sorry blondie!" he gave him a big smile before he jumped back on stage.

"So, as an apology, the next song goes to the cutie blondie over here!" Nick pointed at him and winked, before picking up his guitar and starting to sing into the microphone.

Jeff blushed. The song he was singing was highly suggestive and talked about the nasty stuff this guy wanted to do the person he loved. Not the best song to dedicate, but still Jeff was flailing inside.

Nick Duval, the rockstar, was singing a song directly to him, and he winked and told an entire crowd that he was cute!

Yes, Jeff could die happy now!

He tried to calm down his heart for the rest of the concert, but it was hard, with the brunet's expressive eyes staring back at him every now and then.

It was like he only sang to him, especially the dirtiest of lyrics on one or two of his songs, the most commercial ones.

Why was he doing that? Jeff wasn't certainly the guy that stuck out in a crowd, literally, and Nick apparently found him better than anyone else there.

He also had the fame to bring a fan back to his living room for God knows what. Was Jeff getting that lucky?

For a second Jeff thought what it would be like being one of those slutty fans that got to sleep with their rockstar idols. Jeff shook his head. He wasn't like that. Though, one night with him would probably be amazing.

Calm down Jeff, you hadn't had sex in ages, that's why you're like this! Just enjoy the show okay?

The concert came to an end too soon and Nick was exiting the stage to his dressing room.

It was habit to him to bring a fan back and have a nice chat with him/her. It would normally end up in other stuff.

He had a lover in every town he went to, but he wasn't proud of it, but the job, well, it does make one lonely, and Nick found sex as his way to be comforted, like he had a regular life.

He ran a hand through his hair as he entered the hallway, before stopping next to Trent, his security guard.

"Hey Trent, do me a favor and invite the cute dirty blond guy with the button up to a chat with me!" he winked at the strong man, watching him go, a smile on his lips.

_This ought to be a good night._


End file.
